<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Patient by Somebodys_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149207">Not So Patient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare'>Somebodys_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Sex, F/M, Hickies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Smut, thigh highs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The infrastructure in Sector Seven is pretty crappy, but that doesn't stop Tifa from getting what she wants.</p><p>Freak Week Entry #4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cloti Freak Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!   Prompts for today's piece are: thigh-highs, hickies, and bad sex (kinda?). Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Ouch,” Cloud complained.</p><p class="p1">Tifa had one leg wrapped around his hip, pinning him against the metal siding of Seventh Heaven’s rooftop wall. She lowered her hands to Cloud’s waist, pulling the buckles of his pants.</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">“The fucking wall,” he carped, shifting slightly. “It’s tearing up my back, Tifa.”</p><p class="p1">“Shhh,” she leaned up and kissed him, twisting open his pants and working his zipper down, grabbing and freeing his erection. “I’ve been waiting patiently, all day long.”</p><p class="p1">He groaned, thinking it was a <span class="s1">hoax</span> when she suggested they fuck right out here, but she was serious, impatient to get her hands on him, a <span class="s1">wicked</span> smirk on her lips when she’d whispered into his ear.</p><p class="p1">“I want you now, Cloud,” she purred, running her hand along his length, pressing her breasts against his chest.“You can handle a little pain.”</p><p class="p1">She rotated her hips, pumping his cock, precum spilling across her knuckles.He started to protest, but she pressed her mouth to his again, a sweet kiss that set his blood on fire and had him almost ignoring the uncomfortable infrastructure poking his back.</p><p class="p1">Almost.</p><p class="p1">“I should turn you around and pound you into this wall so you know how it feels,”he tugged the thigh-high of her lifted leg, ripping the material.</p><p class="p1">She laughed, and he pushed her top up, palming her bare breasts under his gloved hands, squeezing her nipples into stones.At the sensation of leather and steel, Tifa rolled her hips, mewling, reaching for his hand and dropping it between her thighs, under her skirt.</p><p class="p1">“Get me ready for your cock, Cloud,” she whispered, dropping her lips to his neck, a <span class="s1">bite and long</span> sucks <span class="s1">chilling</span> his flesh, leaving his pale skin marred with bruises.</p><p class="p1">Cloud pulled one glove off, running his fingers over her panties, Tifa drawing in a sharp breath when his thumb began strumming her clit.He pulled the lace to the side, finding her wet, and dipped two fingers inside her.</p><p class="p1">“You ready for me?” he asked, probing, wincing when she squeezed him again.</p><p class="p1">She nodded, and Cloud scooped his arms under her thighs, her legs circling his waist as he lifted her, Tifa guiding his cock inside her.He growled as she gripped his shoulders, slowly grinding down on him.</p><p class="p1">He slid his gloveless hand between them, gently pinching her clit between his thumb and index finger, Tifa whining as he tapped her spot, deep inside.His free arm gripped her thigh and held her hips tight against his, pumping into her fast and hard, her head thrown back, her nails slicing his shoulders open while the wall behind him tore his sweater and skin.</p><p class="p1">She keened through her climax, and he let himself go, moaning, his head hitting the wall painfully.She wrapped her arms around his neck, forehead tipped to his shoulder with a whimper.</p><p class="p1">“You good now?” he asked, rubbing her back.</p><p class="p1">She nodded, smiling at the marks on his neck.“Told you, I’m not so patient.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>